percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Liona and Avril Carter
The Carter Sisters The Carter Sisters......Joined by mother.....Separated by father.....But one by friendship..... These two sisters, are unlike any other. They can be called twins, despite their age, and father. They can be called best friends, with that way of jokes, the inside smiles. They are part of a great battle. But, with their new differences, could there be betrayal in the mist? Here you are to find out about my two new characters, Avril and Liona Carter. Inside juicy info, you can say. History of the Carter Sisters Monet Carter was quite a good kid. She was born to rich parents, was smart, beautiful and athletic. Polite, sweet but capable of defending herself, she seemed the perfect girl. It seemed no one hated her, but her younger sister, Joanne. Joanne was jealous of Monet, extremely so. Monet had blonde long locks, Joanne had short boy-ish brown hair, Monet had crystal blue eyes that twinkled smartly, Monet had dull hazel eyes. Monet was popular, Joanne was an A grade loser. They were complete opposites. So one day, Joanne decided to play a cruel prank on Monet. You see, Monet had a charming boyfriend Charlie, who she loved dearly. Joanne told Charlie that she had seen Monet and another guy, kissing at a club, making Charlie heartbroken and break up with Monet. Monet, heartbroken and crying, fled to her favorite park. She was an artist, and to take away the pain, she drew a wonderful portrait of Charlie. It happened that Hades had been walking through that park, as the night got dark. He heard Monet and went to help her, thinking she was hurt. When he saw her drawing, he was drawn in. The beautiful girl, drawing a beautiful portrait. He sat by her, and they started to talk, comforting each other. Monet soon fell in love with Hades, or as he called himself John. She asked to meet him again, and a couple of weeks later, he left with no warning. Monet was heartbroken once again, but this time she was pregnant too. At only 17, she knew it was a stupid decision to keep the child, but she decided she would. A little while later, she was in hospital with a little baby in her arms. The babe had dark brown hair, well at least what there was of it, and brown eyes. It smiled up as her, and Monet named her Avril. At first, Monet’s parents were disgraced at her having a child so young, a bastard child. They sent Monet to Indonesia, with baby Avril for a year. And boy was that one year. Avril was a noisy child, very noisy. Whether it is crying, laughing or her own little baby language. Avril was also very colourful, playful and energetic, much more than other children. On Avril’s third birthday, Monet and Avril moved back to New York. Monet was raising Avril in their little apartment and left Avril with a baby sitter when she went to the park one day. She sat down by the river, and started drawing the river, beautifully. She was listening to the birds, when a young man sat down next to her. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. Looking at her picture, he laughed and commented on how it looked amazing. It started conversation, and soon she was seeing him nearly every second day until the sixth week, when he left with no warning, like her old lover had. She was sad but not heartbroken, not until she learned she was pregnant, again. This time she fled, and was not forced to go. She went back to Indonesia, with Avril and gave birth to her other daughter there, who she named Liona. Liona was like Avril, a happy babe with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. She and Avril got along great. Avril, at three, adored baby Liona. They were like twins. When Avril was eight and Liona was five, they were wild children. They got kicked out of kidndergartens and schools for trouble and being too wild and trouble-making, and Monet was forced to start work as a full time artist at the studio. The girls bond, became tighter as they got older, learning to trust only each other. They took each other to parties, painted together, learned graffiti with each other and even climbed mountains together on holidays. They couldn’t be serious for one second, always having the time of their loves. In their home area, people nicknamed them the “Wild Child and ‘Lil Lion”. When Avril turned sixteen, and Liona turned thirteen, Monet moved them back to New York. They were forced to go to a camping trip on Long Island, with Monet’s friends daughter, Sharon. The girls didn’t particularly like Sharon, as she was too serious and hated trouble, which the girls often caused. Sharon had a limp and couldn’t stand the girls crazy stunts, though the girls just called her jealous. So when at midnight, Sharon dragged them out of their tents, let us just say they were quite pissed off. They yelled at her, and Avril even spray-painted Sharon blue, with her bottle which she always kept in her boot. Liona however, decided to be a bit nicer and just used her pumps to stand on Sharon’s foot, which was weirdly soft, and then slap her harshly before helping spray her. Sharon however, kept pulling them through the dark, and up a hill. She pulled them over, gripping their wrists tightly and then took them to a big house. Avril and Liona fought back, thinking it was some cruel prank which would ruin their new shirts. They screamed when they saw a half man, half horse thing go past. It was midnight, so Avril and Liona were tired and finally calmed down as Sharon told them to shut up as she told them about the myths, the gods and most of all, demigods and Camp Half-Blood. Avril and Liona were claimed almost immediately, Avril by Hades, Liona by Poseidon. The girls were sent to their cabins, separated but came to each other every day, still being crazy, artistic and most of all, trouble-making daredevil fun-addicted demigods. Gallery of the Carter Sisters 20090828225351_thumb.jpg|When Liona had once been caught by the cops when graffiting, Avril was there. colors-girls-happy-Favim.com-260460_thumb.jpg|Together, with the "dirty jokes". tumblr_lo67vvyYaQ1qjm9ceo1_400_thumb.gif|Flying through bad times, but always flying by each other, a left and right wing. tumblr_lt7ajhFQPB1r4kbggo1_400_thumb.jpg|Through water work times, always near. tumblr_lws0s9rkgq1r01bnqo1_500_thumb.jpg|The Carter Sisters/....... Avril Carter Avril “Crazy Daredevil”: Appearance: Avril has dark brown hair, down to her lower back. She sometimes ties it up, wears a beanie over top or a hoodie. She has dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She loves crazy shirts, normally with either jeans, denim shorts or white shorts. Personality: Avril is absolutely insane, most say. Unlike other daughter of Hades, she is upbeat and funky. She loves colors and is hoping to become a professional artist. Making fun is something easy for Avril, being serious is a extremely hard challenge. She makes a joke after everything. Avril is also a daredevil, doing crazy stunts and other sh*t. Avril always was protective of Liona, having basically raised her. Sometimes, people would think Liona being the older one though, being much taller and a tiny insy bit more serious at times, while Avril is more out there. However, most people can think of them as twins, with their tight bond. Gallery: 260142_1792584547148_1615685277_1476740_3231380_n_thumb.jpg 2jeaeqh_thumb.jpg 264800_10150701144565352_637430351_19656840_1084458_n_thumb.jpg 208338_10150160064739232_614069231_6812350_6399346_n_thumb.jpg 6297949053_bc47a714f9_z_thumb.jpg art-girl-hands-paint-Favim.com-261220_thumb.jpg tumblr_lsq5hu97Rr1qgshjho1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lx47ilfs181r529h0o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lwtqlqqwWB1r7uftso1_500_thumb.jpg Liona Carter Liona “’Lil Lion”: Appearance: Liona has blonde semi-wavy hair and a tall build, taller than Avril. She has sea-green eyes and wears denim shorts with crazy t-shirts, normally stained with paint. She loves her custom converses and has wavy hoop earrings. Personality: Liona is much like her sister Avril, but a bit more toned down. Unlike Avril, who is more into going full out crazy with paints and fire breathing, Liona prefers to do graffiti and painting portraits. She is very athletic and loves to say run through New York covered in paint with streamers, along with Avril, just for a morning jog, screaming out party stuff. Liona grew up, looking up to Avril. With their mother being a full time artist, Avril basically raised her. They have a close bond and Liona would do anything for her sister. Gallery: 298979_141793119252877_115443091887880_183996_718337533_n_thumb.jpg 270150_228519900512141_100000623971901_774671_1083560_n_thumb.jpg balloon-farm-girl-kids-photo-photography-Favim.com-94178_thumb.jpg tumblr_lnvl5kUgOA1qhnov2o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lxl77jQFu01r5hz7ao1_1280_thumb.jpg tumblr_lpc0e2pKeB1qcr753o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lvmzpjazqv1qe3hvro1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lx9kba11WA1qh65weo1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lu5dvvkQ2S1qgjhr2o1_500_thumb.jpg Category:User:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Character